Reckless Disaster
by Schedar G. Maybelis L
Summary: James Daren Maddox is Eastern's own daredevil, and prove that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. There isn't a challenge too great for him and an adrenaline rush makes him feel alive the way nothing else can, not after tragedy robbed him of something precious. That is until he meets fellow college student and easily unimpressed Emery Hart. History tends to repeat itself.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I felt like sharing the first chapter of this new story-well new to you guys-being the New Year and all. I actually wrote it before i started Modeling me, but I just didn't know how to use it as a fanfic. Then inspiration hit me and I decided to use one of my favorite series **Beautiful Disaster.**

This story was originally inspired by the song **Counting Stars by One Republic.**

Let me know what you guys think and if you have any questions, please ask away. I don't intend to continue the story yet, I only edited this one chapter. I'm still very much working on Modeling Me for now.

**Happy Readings.**

**Maybel**

**chapter 1**

**deadly encounter**

"Oh my god, oh my god, please don't be dead, please don't be dead."

I rushed to the body laying in front of my car, peeling an eye towards my hood, it was dented. Part of my mind cursed at the sight of it but it was a minor part, the most pressing issue was the motionless person I just hit.

With my heart racing against my rib cage i knelt by the man on the cold concrete floor and turned his head to face up. He was young maybe a few years older than me and fairly good looking I acknowledged. Wait there was something familiar. I examined his features closer, the brown shortly cropped hair, define jawline cut with perfection and sporting the slightest amount of stubble, sculpted cheekbones and of course those perfectly shaped lips that made half the girls at Eastern drown in their own drool every time he flashed his famous, cocky grin at them. Throw on top-I'm a bad-ass attitude with little regard for rules and tattooed arms-and oh yes I knew very well who he was, the dare devil himself James Daren Maddox. Everyone at school referred to him as Daren though.

Extremest/womanizer/egocentric/borderline narcissistic douche-bag. I'm pretty sure I could tag on a few more titles but I didn't want karma to turn it's vengeful eye on me.

My instincts as an aspiring nurse kicked in and right away I checked for his pulse, begging to all the gods and all the saints for this guy to be alive. I pressed my index finger to his throat and sure enough a strong pulse jumped out at me, I let out a repressed breath.

Next I turned his head slightly, examining him for injuries, there was no blood so that was a good sign no bumps that I could see. Nope everything in his body seemed to be in its proper place.

When I felt confident that he was no worse for the wear I sighted in relief, he probably just passed out from the impact.

As I let relief wash over me something else took its place, pure unadulterated anger. This guy was so freaking irresponsible, for heaven's sake he wasn't even wearing a helmet.

"Hey, hey! Come on wake up."

I snapped my fingers inches from his face and shook his shoulders lightly, or as lightly as my anger allowed.

He didn't stir.

I exhaled in frustration, it was freezing out and it had been a long day I wanted to get home do some homework, take a scorching hot shower and collapse in my bed.

"HEY!"

This time I slapped him square across the face a few times. It was the best way to snap someone out of unconsciousness, or so I'd seen on tv. Besides I was realizing many scorn women fantasies here, I had to make it count.

"Wake up."

Slowly he started to come to. I leaned over him snapping my fingers again, his eyes fluttered, revealing honey color irises, with a grey outer rim, yeah he did have beautiful eyes I was woman enough to admit that.

"Hum... is this heaven, am I dead?" His voice came out husky.

I huffed.

"Yeah, like you'd make it there."

I retorted in my most sarcastic tone, rolling my eyes.

"What?"

He mumbled, in a confused tone as he made an effort to sit, bringing his hand to the back of his head. He didn't wince, instead he rubbed the muscles of his neck, which was probably sore from trauma.

Oh thank god, that's all i needed manslaughter on my record because some douche decided it would be fun to fling himself at incoming traffic.

"Take it easy, you've been out cold for a few minutes."

I supplied, looking intently at him, making sure there weren't any signs of a concussion. I had never been this close to him, actually we've never been closer than a cheetah racing against a turtle. His eyes were really something else, a color I'd never seen in real life, astonishing against the tan color of his skin and framed by thick eyebrows that seemed to be etched down in a permanent scowl, providing that aura of mystery and smolder he carried so well. He sort of reminded me of that dude from the Vampire Diaries but only in the eyes region. It was no wonder he could mesmerize the panties off most girls without requiring a brain, not an appealing quality in my book.

He took in his surroundings, turning his head from side to side, then setting his smoldering gaze on me.

"You hit me."

He said in a raspy tone, still rubbing the back of his thick neck.

I narrowed my eyes but reigned in my temper.

"Well you wouldn't wake up, I was afraid you had a concussion or something."

"I meant you hit me with the car, but yeah thanks also for making sure i didn't have a concussion that was very thoughtful of you."

He answered in what I could only assume was sarcasm, with an undercurrent of amusement.

"Excuse me but I DID NOT hit you, you flung your motorcycle in front of my car in the middle of the road." I gestured to the heap of metal that lay in the shadows by the bank of the road. My voice came out irritated against my best efforts to remain calm.

He chuckled, uncaring about his bike since he didn't even bother looking at it.

"It's not funny you could have killed yourself and worse i would have been held responsible."

In one fluid motion he got to his feet, seeming perfectly fine for a guy that was out cold just a few minutes ago.

"So killing me wouldn't be worse than going to jail?"

He mused.

I got to my feet as well, quickly smoothing the front of my jeans and removing the gravel from the road. I didn't feel the cold anymore since my temper was beginning to get the better of me.

"Actually yes and it's prison not jail. I would go to prison."

He chuckled again, unconcerned by my irritation.

"Whatever you say angel." He walked in aimless steps, I think more out of stretching out his legs.

"What did you just called me?"

I asked not sure I'd heard right.

He stretched his long body then, raising his arms over his head and causing his shirt to raise above his jeans, his abdomen was as taut as the ground we stood on. Then cracked his neck, like a cave man.

"Angel."

He repeated the pet name nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't call me things like that, you don't even know me."

He stepped closer, successfully invading my bubble without any concern for personal space and lowered his head to my level of five feet four inches. Of course he towered over me in comparison I was a shrimp. Then again, I was a shrimp compared to most people. Still I stood my ground, I wasn't intimidated by all his muscles.

"So, what is your name then beautiful?"

He asked with that infamous, flirtatious half grin lifting a corner of his mouth. My glare should have probably burnt a hole in his skull.

"None of your business." I spat.

"Well considering that you just hit me with your car the least you can do is tell me your name, don't you think?"

"I DIDN'T..!"

I stopped mid sentence closing my eyes and inhaling deeply to regain patience. I could be diplomatic, and obviously with this guy I needed to be. He was like a child, I needed to use small words.

"Look, it was dark you kind of came out of no where, so i'm not the only one with blame here, what the hell were you thinking anyways?"

I replied, intending to sound cool and collected but by the end of my sentence my voice had gone up a whole octave.

"I was attempting a stunt and If I recall correctly there is a street-closed signed up ahead on the road, did you miss it?"

It didn't sound like he was really asking, more like he was mocking me and entertaining himself at my expense.

Truth be told I had seen the sign, but it hadn't been there earlier. I was tired and this was the fastest way back to campus, I figured it wouldn't be a big deal to just go through anyways.

"You're missing the point, you had no right to declare a street closed just so that you could fling yourself at incoming traffic for a stupid stunt that could have ended up killing you."

He pulled back slightly to really stare at me. His strange eyes studied me with curiosity, that half grin still in place.

"I wasn't in any danger, that was cake compare to what I've done." He said Confidently, proving that his reckless reputation was indeed factual.

I let out a short laugh and crossed my arms defiantly.

"Really? cause it sure didn't seem that way five minutes ago, when you were a pile of flesh at the foot of my car."

I threw back, my lips thinning.

His grin widen revealing a dimple on his left cheek.

"You know you are the first person I've met who isn't just a little repentant about hitting someone with their car, I should be insulted."

He was clearly teasing me, making it very hard to be humble about the situation. This guy infuriated me, he was so cocky and arrogant that I just couldn't muster the remorse i knew i should feel.

"You are obviously fine, my car on the other hand isn't," I quipped, gesturing with my hand behind him to my poor dented vehicle. He followed my action, glancing at my car briefly before returning his eyes back to me.

"and is going to cost a lot of money to repair the damages, all because "The Daredevil" decided it would be a nice trick to throw himself off a cliff."

He seemed surprised for a second, eyebrows hitting his hairline.

"You know who i am?"

He asked, but it just sounded presumptuous, like he wasn't really surprised about his fame.

I rolled my eyes, and pushed my wind blown hair out of my face, his eyes followed my movements. I tucked the unruly curls into my white hoody.

"We go to the same school." I answered in a bored tone.

"I'm surprised, I would remember someone like you."

He let his voice go smooth and suggestive. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes again.

"Yeah well, I'm surprise you remember anything other than your own reflection in the mirror."

I snapped back.

He just laughed unaffected by my sharp tongue, the deep sound of it vibrating through the silent night.

"Seems like am at a disadvantage, you know who i'm but i know nothing about you, other than the fact that we go to the same school, and you like to reprimand your victims with that sharp tongue. How about that name?"

He flashed his famous smile, the kind of smile i'm sure worked wonders on any female with working ovaries.

Don't get me wrong mine worked just fine, but not for douche bags like him.

I snorted.

"Please..."

I slurred and walked past him and over to my car to examine the damage.

"Have I offended you in some way?"

It was worse than i thought, the bumper was almost coming off and there was a large dent in the center of the hood. How Mr. fantastic could still walk around after he did this to my car baffled me.

"Did i sleep with your best friend or your sister or something?"

"What?" That snapped my attention.

He walked over to my car and leaned against it casually crossing his arms and ankles, in a very relaxed manner.

"I know I haven't slept with you, have I?"

"NO!"

He smiled at my quick and loud response.

"It was a joke."

I remained serious, my eyes in a constant glare that was sure to give me premature wrinkles.

"I thought maybe someone closed to you trashed talked me, it's happened before." He shrugged a hunch shoulder.

"No." I said again firmly, irritation peaking.

He pushed from the car and walked around it, sliding his hand along the bent metal.

"Good to know, that would have been a real shame."

I crossed my arms, what was that supposed to mean?

"So what is it then, what did i do, cause you obviously can't stand me." Well at least he wasn't totally thick.

"Oh, you can tell? and i was trying so hard to hide it." I answered pressing a hand to my heart with mock sarcasm.

He chuckled, not offended simply entertained. Nothing fazed his self-importance.

"So what is it?"

He insisted. Walking slowly to the other side of the car, where I stood. His swagger was well practiced, perfected to add to his appeal no doubt. His large tattooed biceps flexed with the sway of his body. He wasn't wearing a coat, even in this cold November weather he'd rather risk sickness for looks. The black T-shirt he wore fit tightly around his shoulders and chest, hanging loosely at the hips. He had undeniable male bravado with all those well defined muscles and smoldering eyes, plus that aura of sexuality that was hard to ignore. I wasn't ignorant to it, but not impressed either. I'd been around his type too many times while living with my mother and I would never succumb to it.

"It's really not that difficult, I just don't like your type."

He sat at the edge of my hood inches from me, letting his long legs sprawl open while his twined fingers rested on his lap.

He raised his thick eyebrows in question.

"My type? Do you swing for the other team or something?" Of course he would jump to that conclusion.

"God, NO! You are so full of it, just because I don't want to jump your bones doesn't mean I'm gay."

I said loudly, throwing my hands in the air.

"It doesn't ha? so what's your deal angel, are you just irritable after hitting someone with your car then? I know a few tricks that can help with that." He winked, continuing his baiting which proved to make me all the angrier.

"See that is exactly what I'm talking about, you are so cocky! You think the world and everyone in it revolves around you. You treat women like sexual conquests, that can be easily replaced and forgotten. Plus I'm pretty sure you have a death wish from what I've seen. That is why i don't like "your type", your reckless behavior lowers the standards of men everywhere.

I finished feeling like i had just exploded inside.

He stayed quiet for a few seconds but there was a glint of amusement in his grayish eyes as he studied me and something else I couldn't decipher.

"You are a little firecracker aren't you, maybe angel is not an accurate a name for you after all."

Clearly my words didn't affect him. I didn't expect them to, it was just word vomit brought on by his insufferable ego. People like Daren Maddox lived in a bubble, there was no reasoning with them.

"Whatever, listen can we just exchange insurance information, I need to get home and you are clearly more than fine. Try to stay up for at least a few hours, I'm sure that won't be difficult for you." I sneered.

Before he had a chance to say anything, large beam lights flashed in our direction with a halloring of voices.

Oh great it was his groupies, before long about 6 vehicles surrounded us, with loud booming music invading the silent night. Guys and girls poured out of the cars, some i recognized from school and others i had never seen before in my life.

They all came rushing and screaming in loud cheers towards Daren.

"Yo Maddox you are a mad man, that was insane!"

Jessie's booming voice made me flinch as he exited his big tundra, he was one of the jocks at the university, his voice thundered over the music.

Daren faced the oncoming crowd, raising his arms in victory.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head in contempt, such a prima donna.

The group was big, altogether there were at least 30 people. How they all managed to fit in 6 cars was beyond me.

Most of the girls wore small shorts and skirts that left very little to the imagination. In this fall weather I was surprised they still had limbs, I was freezing my butt off. It must be at least 50 degrees and the wind wasn't helping things. I'm originally from Florida so anything below 60 degrees equals freezing temperatures for me, still their clothing wasn't exactly deemed appropriate even in Florida weather and if i was caught in those sky high stilettos, I would most likely break my neck before I took my first step.

As they all came tumbling and hollering towards us, I became lost in the sea of the wild monkeys that had nothing better to do than follow a hot head around.

I was pushed and shoved back until i couldn't even see Daren anymore and he was a tall guy. I might as well be invisible, it would probably be less bothersome, at least to my physical health, since I was pretty sure I would have bruises tomorrow from all the shoving.

Although some of the girls were giving me the stink eye as they passed by, squealing like hyenas for Daren's attention. Perhaps I wasn't as invisible as I thought, the pack studied me with a mixture of curiosity and distaste, probably wondering what a little lamb like me could possibly be doing around their lion.

I raised my eyebrows with amusement, if there was one female they didn't have to worry about chasing after their platonic love, it was me.

I didn't get a chance to get Daren's insurance information and by the looks of it, that would be an impossible feat. I couldn't even see him anymore. I exhaled in defeat, guess i was going to have to deal with the car on my own.

I headed to my car and prayed that it would at least turn on. I thanked the heavens when it did, the old Chevy still held it's muscle. I swerved away from the crowd, avoiding tumbling bodies and headed to my apartment without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2 From Bad to Worse

I have a few chapters that came to me on this story, hope you like it. Don't be shy and let me know what you think ;-)

**Chapter 2 **

**From Bad to Worse **

Morning was not my friend, I felt sleep deprived and groggy as I sprinted to class in a haste. I was running late, freaking late! I was never late for class, I'am an exemplary student with perfect grades and an attendance record to match. I grunted, silently cursing the name Maddox to the seven winds. To make matters worse, I didn't get a chance to study for my exam last night. I was dead tired and as soon as I got out of the shower I crashed like a UFO. I swear if i didn't pass this test I was going to murder Daren Maddox and this time it would be premeditated.

"You're late." Lori announced as I took the seat across from her.

"Late, late for a very important date." She continued gleefully, quoting Alice in Wonderland.

"You know, your fascination with Disney movies worries me." I said flatly.

"Whoa, somebody woke up in the bitchy side of the bed."

"Don't even start with me." I grumbled. My day was going from bad to worse, I should have expected it. My routine was thrown off and I was a person of habit and carefully organized agendas. I could barely concentrate during the test, I kept yawning and my eyes burn from lack of sleep and my stomach was complaining like a starving child from a third world country and if that wasn't bad enough, my car stuttered painfully before turning on, not good.

"What's with The Walking Dead look Hart? You look like shit." Ah friends, who needs enemies.

"I had a rough night, couldn't get my beauty sleep." I shrugged and winked at her, she rolled her eyes.

Lori is my roommate, we met last year at orientation and well, I can't say we clicked immediately I don't click with people easily but she has that kind of persistent personality that grabs onto something and doesn't let go. I guess you can say she dug her way into my heart and my apartment. Now she was my self-declared best friend in the whole world.

"Yeah I can tell, is like you went from Cameron Diaz-Fiona to Ogre-Fiona overnight."

"Gee thanks, I can always count on you to keep me grounded."

She gave me a cheeky smile, propping her elbows on the table and placing her chin on folded hands.

"Anytime, what are friends for." Not this, I thought.

My stomach grumbled in protest, I hadn't eaten all day and it was already past noon.

"So what happened? I didn't hear you get in last night." Her eyes suddenly shone with excitement as she leaned in.

"Did you have a wild night of hot sex with a handsome stranger that swept you off your feet?"

I couldn't help the image that popped into my head of a shirtless, muscled man dipping me over and kissing me while the wind tousled his long blonde hair. I smirked at the ridiculous image. Lori had a way to paint the funniest of pictures into my brain.

"Seriously you need to lay off the romance novels and Disney movies. Pick up a puzzle once in while."

"Hey don't hate on my addiction to all things pop culture, it keeps you in the loop of what's in and hip."

"Right...What would I do without such minial knowledge in my life." I answered in my most sarcastic tone.

She stuck out her tongue, throwing a scrunched up napkin at me. I moved, narrowly avoiding a direct hit. My stomach grumbled loudly again, Lori raised her eyebrows.

"Where is my food, I'm starving." I complained looking around for a waitress while clutching my protesting stomach. We had been sitting here for at least 10 minutes.

Lori snickered, which sounded more like a snort.

"Ahh...it's the cafeteria Em, you get your own food." She pointed at the trade in front of her for emphasis.

"Man you're really not yourself when you're hungry, here have my snickers." She teased, cleverly tossing the candy bar at me. Lori had an addiction not only to pop culture but also to all things sweet and sugary.

"It's not a hungry thing, and keep your snickers cookie monster." I pushed the candy bar towards her. She grabbed the bar and clutched it protectively to her chest.

"Your loss, so wanna tell me why you missed your self-imposed curfew?"

I sigh.

"I went to bed late and kept tossing and turning all night." In all honestly I felt a little shaken at having hit someone with my car, the experience was rattling regardless of who it was I hit.

"In turn I woke up late and didn't have time to grab breakfast. I didn't get a chance to hit the books last night so who knows how I did on the Anatomy test and to add icing on top of that cake, my car is acting up." I finished my run on sentence and slumped back against the cushion of the chair. Lori let out a slow whistle.

"Well here, have my apple at least, before you die of hunger pains. I'm too young to be left best-friendless." She placed the red fruit in front of me and my god my mouth watered, never had an apple looked so appetizing in my life. I accepted it without arguments taking an appreciative bite. The flavors exploding in my tongue. My eyes practically rolled to the back of my head.

"You're a lifesaver." I gushed. She smiled widely.

"So what's going with your car and what happened last night?"

I held my index finger up while I finished chewing the piece of fruit.

"Hold that thought, let me get some food first." I swiftly walked to the line, filled a tray with ample food, splurging over the limit of what I typically allowed myself to spend on my lunch card.

Once my stomach was content enough with the sustenance filling its walls, I was able to think clearly again. I know, call me dramatic, but when you tend to keep to a firm schedule for years and suddenly it shifts on you, it can mess with your head.

"So, last night on my way back to the apartment I had a little accident." I took a nice bite out of my turkey wrap. Lori waited, bouncing on her seat. She loved a good story.

"Okay and..?" She prodded gesturing with her hand for me to continue. I swallowed and took a healthy sip of my mango and pineapple smoothie.

"This egotistical, douche-bag threw his motorcycle at my car in the middle of the dark road. Scared me half to death." I remembered my loud scream of terror as the metal death trap on wheels hit the hood of my car."

"Oh my god, you're lucky nothing happened to you. How's the car and the guy that hit you? My god you didn't kill him did you?" Her eyes were wide with concern me.

I shrugged.

"The car It's a little dented in the front, nothing major aesthetically. I thought anyway, but just on my way over, it gave me trouble starting up. The douche beat on the other hand was unscathed. I didn't even see a bruise." I felt a hint of guilt at my tone of disappointment. I would never wish harm to anyone and I was utterly relief that nothing major did happen, other than my car going to shit that is.

I left out the part about it being our school's Evel Knievel himself. Knowing Lori, she would probably romanticize the whole thing with an endless amount of questions. I already had to deal with listening to half the girls at school go on and on about Daren Maddox and all his glory, I really didn't want to hear it from my best friend.

Besides, it was done. Hopefully I would never cross paths with him again and truth be told he probably wouldn't remember me even if he ran straight into my face with a magnifying glass.

"Well did you get the creep's insurance info? He can't just bang up your car and run off, what a dick!" She sounded appalled on my behalf.

I tucked loose strands of my messy hair behind my ear.

"What can I say, some people are natural born A-holes. I have to find a mechanic to take a look at it though." Hopefully an affordable one, I was on a tight budget.

"Wow, sorry babe. I'll keep an eye out for you, do some digging. I'm sure I know someone, who knows someone, who knows a decent mechanic."

I smirked.

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Oh speaking of motorcycles, you remember Sandy from my biology class? I've done a few projects with her, she's come to the apartment a couple of time."

I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember a Sandy. Lori was a social butterfly, it was hard to keep track of all the people that came and went around her but that name did sound vaguely familiar.

"Anyway, she has a friend that hooked her up with tickets to this motocross thing on Friday night, she said could I take anyone I want. So don't make any plans for Friday, you're my date."


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Surprise

Sorry I hadn't updated the story, hope you guys like the new chapter. Leave reviews.

Enjoy and Happy Readings.

Chapter 3

Surprise Surprise

"I already know what I'm wearing Lor."

"Yeah? Let's see it?" She demanded. Lori had a thing for playing dress up Barbie with me or just about anybody who would let her.

"This."

I brought forth a beige turtleneck sweater I had not yet worn.

she scrunched up her face like she was smelling something foul.

"My grandmother wears that, you are not."

I looked at the sweater, guess we saw two different things, because I couldn't see anything wrong with it.

Lori made her way past me into the closet and started rummaging through my clothes.

"The more i look through this thing that couldn't possibly be consider a nineteen year old college girl's closet, the more i want to throw everything out."

I sigh. "So I like conservative clothing, there is nothing wrong with that. It leaves more to the imagination, unlike some people I know." I threw at her pointedly. She ignored the jab of course.

Lori has the confidence of a Greek goddess and she has the body to back it up. Although she is short, her legs are long and slender like a ballerina, with narrow hips and boobage to spare. At the moment she has her raven hair in a stylish bob, which draped just over her shoulders in a sort of asymmetrical cut; longer on one side with purple tips, giving her face a very dramatic effect.

She's currently displaying her twins under a sheer black top that showed most of her bra and given how thin the material is I was afraid her nipples might fall off from the cold weather.

"Aha!"

she exclaimed as if a light bulb had just appeared on top of her head.

"What now?" I exhaled. I had no problem humoring Lori's crazy ideas most of the time. I pride myself in being a patient person, had to be living with my mother's antics for so many years. Today however I was feeling particularly prickly. It was Friday, I was tired from my load of endless assignment and I honestly had no desire to go see motorcycles doing tricks. I didn't understand why Lori was so interested in it.

"I have just the thing."

She chirped, leaving my room. I threw my head back, exhaling loudly. She was back before I took my next breath.

"Ta-da!"

She held what looked like a long, red sweater with a deep v-neck.

"It's pretty but i don't see the difference is just another sweater."

"It's not a sweater genius is a dress"

"That's a dress?" I examined the piece of fabric with doubtful eyes.

"Yes and it's hot."

"It's also very short."

I observed, grabbing the bottom of it and inspecting it.

"Not really, it almost reaches my knees."

"You are shorter than me Lori, this will barely cover my ass."

"Just put it on." she demanded. Ugh! Okay...patience.

"Lori I really rather wear my own clothes and I really don't want to wear a dress, is as cold as the north pole out there."

"I'm sorry would you like some cheese with that whine? Stop being so difficult, you can wear leggings with it."

she handed me the dress or more like threw it at me. I hated being dressed up like a doll, and in most cases I wouldn't no matter how much she begged. In this case however, I didn't have the energy to argue and she was right with some leggings the dress wasn't too bad, I could see myself wearing it.

I pulled on the 'dress' with black leggings and turned to the mirror for a quick inspection. Great my boobs were saying "hello come meet me". I frowned pulling the low cut neck higher but it was no use, if my boobs hid then my ass would show, it was a lose lose scenario.

Lori's reflection appeared beside me in the mirror.

"Babe, if I was a guy I do you."

I snorted.

"Should I be worry about leaving my bedroom door open at night?"

"No worries babe, you're hot but I prefer to drive stick shift, if you know what I mean?" She smirked bumping my shoulder and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh god, I really didn't need to hear that, that was over share." I made a face of revulsion and covered my ears in mock.

"Please...You've heard worse." She argued dismissively.

That I had.

"Maybe you should let your hair down though, here let me..." She moved to unclip my hair from it's classic chignon twist.

I quickly stepped back from her grabby hands.

"Na-ha." I lifted my index finger in warning. "You already dressed me up in your sweater/dress, don't mess with the hair. I like it like this."

"But you have great hair, you should let it down more often." She argued, making pouty lips.

"It's too long and it gets tangled, just leave the hair alone alright?"

"Fine, keep the hair up mom."

Lori went back to her room to get her things while I gathered my purse and white coat. Ready as I would ever be for this night of fun.

"This place is a mad house Lor, looks like half the school is here."

We'd driven about 20 minutes from campus to pretty much the middle of nowhere.

"I can't believe this thing is happening outside in this freezing temps!"

"C'mon, we still have to find Dee."

We ended up parking quite a few yards away. The whole area was a large open field; all the parking was on the grass, no markings or lines for reference just tress. Everyone was walking in the same direction, and there were a lot of people. I didn't know motocross was this popular. As a matter of fact, I didn't have the slightest clue about the sport.

The cold wind bit at my skin angrily.

"Jeez I should've brought my scarf and mittens, how are you not cold? I feel like a popsicle." I shivered hugging myself as we walked briskly towards the lights of the arena.

"Floridians..." Lori murmured, shaking her head.

"It's not that cold Em, the dashboard in the car said it was barely 57 degrees outside; that's practically summer."

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms trying to achieve warmth. My nose felt like a frozen carrot and I really should've worn my hair down because my ears were about to fall off.

"Yeah, well tell that to my limbs when you find them on the sidewalk." I stuttered the last few words.

"Oh there's Dee, come on." She grabbed my hand and made her way through the people like they weren't even there dragging me along the last few feet. For a short girl she could really move.

"Hey glad you guys made it." Dee greeted us with a big bright smile. She was a beautiful girl. Fair skin, golden hair which she kept on a side braid and big ol-blue eyes. I did remember her. I liked her because even though she was the kind of beautiful that turn heads everywhere she went, she didn't act the part of a girl who believed herself to be above the rest. In fact she gave off more of a quiet, sweet demeanor.

"I know, me too. Looks like half the campus is here."

"My cousin is racing, they're all here for him." She said, matter of fact.

"Oh... That's exciting. I didn't know you had family in town." Dee opened her mouth to say something but a tall guy appeared beside her, redirecting her attention.

"Hey, got the tickets."

"Oh good. Guys this Owen, a long time friend."

"S'up." He acknowledged us doing that nod thing guys do.

I gave a little wave, feeling pathetic right after, while Lori beamed at him with clear interest in her eyes. I could see why, Owen was handsome. Tall, not badly framed with tousled, unkempt hair that made your fingers itch to run through it.

"This is Lori." Dee began the customary introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Lori piped up, given him her flirtiest smile.

"And her roommate, hum..?" Dee turned to me, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "Sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh sorry, this is Em." Lori interjected immediately, answering for me.

I smiled, pressing my lips together in a tight line.

"Nice to meet you ladies. Let's get inside, it's getting crowded."

I hooked my arm with Lori's and huddled closer as we walked past the metal fence separating the parking lot from the event and relinquishing our tickets.

The music was deafening loud. The vibrations of the base making my brain rattle inside my skull. There were stands full of junk food and bars serving every type of beer and cheap liquor known to man. Further ahead I could make out long lines of metal bleachers surrounding the arena. There were so many people that I really couldn't make out any other details even though there were plenty of spotlights blinking and swirling all around us getting brighter closer to the arena.

The women were dressed as if it was a summer day in Florida. All mini skirts and tiny, skin tight dresses that left very little to the imagination, guess I was the only fool who still believed in that myth.

I recognized a lot of people from campus. I think the entire Football team and Hockey team were here.

"Can you stop staring at everyone like a damn tourist?" Lori scolded, screaming into my ear and still I could barely make out what she was saying. Grabbing my hand she dragged me through the buzzing crowd of soon to be drunks and morning regrets. Following closely behind Dee and Owen.

Lori pushed our way through the crowd, the girl was frightening when she had a purpose. I was receiving dirty looks and elbows everywhere, my body was gonna be one giant bruise in the morning.

"Can you please slow down? These people are looking at me like they want to cook me and have me for dinner."

She continued on as if I hadn't said a word, waving to a group of some what familiar faces. I think they were in her drama class. In case it wasn't obvious, Lori is a Theater major.

We finally reached what looked like a large warehouse, a few yards away from the stands of food and liquor. Back here, the crowd had significantly thinned out. Owen spoke to a large guy standing guard by the double doors and although the music was not as obnoxiously loud at this distance I still couldn't make out what he was saying to the mountain size man.

"What are we doing exactly?" I tried to sound as cool as possible considering how uncomfortable I felt. Was I about to walk into a mob secret meeting?

"This is sort like the backstage area, we'll meet some of the guys and my cousin should be back here, hopefully..." There seemed to be more to that statement but she didn't elaborate. Lori was unconcerned beside me as I nodded in understanding.

Moving aside, the large man gestured us to go through the doors.

Smaller to normal motorcycles were parked everywhere and men dressed in some strange, colorful clothes hovered over their machines, surrounded by scantily dressed females.

"So what are these people wearing?"

I asked as my eyes observed the men who were either working on their bikes with other men or entertaining their female company.

"It's motocross gear, you know to protect themselves out there."

Answered Owen, Scanning the place as if looking for someone.

"I like it, is very uniformed." Said Lori, her eyes bright with excitement. The three of us looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"What?" She shrugged. "I like a man in uniform, is sexy."

We laughed.

"Like you guys have never thought a fireman or a marine isn't sexy?"

Owen raised his hands, palms forward, eyebrows raised to the edge of his shaggy hair line.

"Well i can say with certainty that i have never thought of a fireman as sexy." We all laughed in unison.

"That's good to know but I might change your mind, you haven't seen me rock a fireman costume yet?" Lori's suggestive tone and wink did not go unnoticed. My eyes immediately went to Dee, who was grossly invested with the end of her braid.

Owen smirked but didn't offer any further comments.

"Let me go find Jay, you guys gonna be alright for a few minutes?" His eyes glanced in our direction for a second but most of the focus was on Dee.

"We'll stick together like glue." Dee assured him, grabbing onto both mine and Lori's hand.

He smiled warmly at her and walked away disappearing down a makeshift hallway.

"I'm so glad you guys came out tonight, I hate being the only girl around all the time."

"Do you come often?" I was curious as to why she would, it certainly didn't seem like her scene.

"Well, Owen loves it and we've been best friends since forever, I figured is the best friend's job." She shrugged.

"Yes, I know exactly how that feels." I narrowed my eyes at my so call best friend. She rolled her eyes.

"Why doesn't his girlfriend come with?"

"Ha...He doesn't have a girlfriend, as far as I know." Dee's face turned a shade of pink and I could tell she was uncomfortable with the question. I was gonna have to have a talk with Lori, she obviously wasn't seeing what was right in front of her.

"So, this is really something." I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah." She let out a long sigh.

"I know it's more of a guy scene, it gets pretty rowdy but I'm sort of used to it. Most of my cousins are boys and Owen has been my friend since elementary so I'm no stranger to this sort of things."

"How many cousins do you have?" Asked Lori.

Dee's eyes went to the ceiling in thought, as she tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Oh, let's see...about 11."

"Seriously? Wow! Family gatherings must be insane at your house."

"It's never a dull moment, that's for sure. The boys are always wrestling with each other and getting on my last nerve." She shook her head.

"Can't be all bad, having a big family sounds like fun." I could just imagine a big dinner table on holidays with all sorts of delicious foods, surrounded by the laughter and anecdotes of loved ones. It was a nice picture, one I'd never experienced being an only child from a single mother with no other relatives to speak of.

"Yeah, lots of presents at Christmas." Added Lori. Dee chuckled.

"It's not all bad, only when it comes to my privacy. Since I'm one of the few girls my cousins can get a bit overprotective and that's putting it mildly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you guys seen that movie Bad Boys 2 with Will Smith and Martin Lawrence?"

Both Lori and I nodded.

"You know the scene where Martin's daughter's date comes to the house and they intimidate the shit out of the poor boy? Well, imagine that exact same thing but times 10 more guys including my brawny uncles doing the intimidating and that about sums up dating life."

I sniggered, getting a vivid picture in my head. Dee was a gorgeous girl, I can only imagine how many boys came to call and how many more left running with their tails tucked between their legs.

"Boy, you must be glad to have escaped to college then."

Dee rolled her eyes at Lori's statement.

"If only, but I'm actually from this area, so no escaping the obligatory interrogations and scare tactics my family employs. Oh, Em you're shoelace is untied."

My eyes drifted to the floor where the lace of my wedged boot laid on the concrete floor. The suede shoes were also covered in gook and leaves from my trudge here. I lowered myself and started picking away the foreign materials before tying the string into place.

"You found him, finally! Where the hell have you been?" A part of my mind was listening to Dee talk but I didn't bother looking up. I asserted the cousin came out of hiding and I learned that Dee wasn't as sweet and quiet as I originally thought, guess hanging out with boys most of your life did that to a girl. Her voice boomed over everyone else's.

"Relax. I'm a highly coveted guy, had to make my rounds."

"Shut up."

I heard the cousin's amused chuckle at Dee's response. Oddly enough, his voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"So you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

That suggestively, flirty voice suddenly made my heart jump into my throat. The recognition of its owner becoming more clear.

I let my eyes slowly take in the person in front of me. Black boots, the same type strange pants I'd seen the other guys wearing leading to narrow hips and opening into a well muscled stomach and chest. I could make out the clear definition even through the black tank top that covered his torso. Define arms, the color of honey and black ink flanked his body.

My gaze landed on his face and playful, gray eyes stared back at me. Freakin Daren Maddox stood over me smirking his infuriating smirk.

"Well well, this is a surprise. If it isn't my elusive angel in the flesh."


End file.
